thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone Among The Dead (SWB)
"Along Among The Dead" is the ninth episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 21st episode overall. Synopsis Mike makes a plan to escape the camp for his group's safety. Plot Three days have passed since Samantha's death. Towards the back of the camp, Stevie is alone in a cell, sitting in the dark against a wall of it. She has a bruise above her eye and a cut on her cheek, her hair is a mess. It's apparent that someone hurt her. Footsteps quickly approach and Stevie looks to the bars to see who's coming. It's Billie. He smiles at her as he enters her viewpoint, gripping the bars. She smiles and crawls to the bars. "Oh, shit. What happened to you?" He asks, his eyes going to the cut and bruise. She rolls her eyes. "It was Terry. She wanted to play 'I'm stronger than you, don't test me.'" "Fucking Hell, Steve..." Billie murmurs. She chuckles. "Hey, I got a few hits in. You should see her." That makes Billie laugh. "That's my girl, taking no shit from no one." He says. She laughs with him before they quiet down. She looks around. "What are you doing here? Peter will kill you on the spot if he finds out you're talking to me." Billie looks serious now. He shifts and looks around to make sure no one can hear. "Mike made a plan. We're getting out." He says. Stevie's eyes go wide and she leans closer. "How? When?" "It's a simple plan, really. All I need you to do is wait for Lana and Dale later, then I'll tell you the rest when you guys meet up with us." He says while pulling something out from his pocket. He holds it to her. She takes the object and sees it's a knife. "I brought that so you can stab anyone who fucks with you... I'm thinking Terry?" The friends have another quick laugh before looking to one another. Stevie looks uncertain about the plan. "Are you sure this will work?" She asks. Billie nods. "The only way this would fail is if someone ratted us out. But no one's going to. Everyone wants to leave." Meanwhile, someone is walking to Peter's cabin and knocks on the door. After a minute, the door opens and Peter stands there, looking the person up and down. "You're one of Spencer's people, aren't you?" The person nods. "You got something you need?" The person nods and enters the house. Ashleigh and Mitch are in a tent with a six guns that Dale and Lana had given them. "How did they even get these?" Ashleigh asks as she loads one with a full clip. Mitch shrugs as he cleans his gun. Ashleigh looks at him, seeing how uncertain he looks. "Are you okay?" He sighs and puts down his gun. He looks at her and says, "I'm worried." He says. "What if something goes wrong? Like... What if Peter finds out and orders us all to be executed. Or what if we get caught and are shot for it?" "Mitch, you have to calm down." Ashleigh says, but Mitch shakes his head. "No, I can't! I'm scared to death I'll lose you or Billie. We lost mom before all of this... Dad's almost gone, too... I don't want to lose you, too." Ashleigh grabs both his hands. "Mitch, I can assure you we'll get out of here. Even if Peter catches us, we'll get out. No one's taking any of us away." The siblings are interrupted by James, who opens the tent and sees all the guns. "I can't believe this..." He mutters before closing the tent. The two look to one another before exiting quickly and running to their dad, who has started walking off. "You're both actually taking part in that? Peter isn't going to let you leave alive." He says. Mitch stops his dad. "We're leaving. That's final, we're not staying here. Our friends are in danger." He tells his father, who looks very upset. "I don't want you with them anymore. You two are both staying here." Ashleigh steps next to her brother. "Dad, if we stay, we die. We need to get out of here with our friends." She says. James looks at both the kids before shaking his head and walking away from them, disappointment clear on his face. Ashleigh and Mitch watch him leave. "He wouldn't tell Peter we're leaving, would he?" Ashleigh asks. "Oh, please. That'd get us in trouble. He doesn't want us in trouble." Mitch says before leading her back to the tent. That night, Mike and Zelma slip out of their tent, dressed in dark clothes. Mike looks around, scouting the area to make sure they're clear. Zelma follows behind him. They tap on Spencer's tent, Spencer, Rebecca and Cathy exiting theirs. "Are we clear?" Cathy asks. Mike nods. The group see some other members of their group exiting. The group meets at the lake, Spencer taking a head count. "All right. I think that's almost everyone except Stevie, Lana and Dale." He says. Caroline looks around at the camp. "It's strange. It's never been this quiet before." She says. Rudy shrugs. "Hey, it's whatever. Let's just focus on getting out of here." He says. Charlie nods in agreement. "Yeah. I want to get out of this hellhole already." At the cell, Stevie hides her knife under some dirt when she hears footsteps approach. Expecting Lana and Dale, she smiles but her smile falls when she sees Terry, Javier and Donny. Terry opens the cage and steps in, Javier and Donny right behind her. "Expecting someone?" Terry asks with a chuckle. "Perhaps Lana and Dale?" Stevie gives her a confused glance. Terry kneels before the teenage girl and grabs her arm roughly. "You were expecting them, huh? You thought they were coming so you could escape." Stevie gasps, realizing she knows the plan. "H-How... How do you-?" "How do I know about your friends' plan? Oh, please, bitch. Everyone in camp knows it. In fact, the only people who don't know that we know... are your friends." Terry says with another laugh. "I think I'll drag you out there and watch them die." Stevie frowns. "Shut up." "I'll make you watch as I kill that kid, Billie." "Shut. Up." "And then, I'll kill you—" Stevie pulls the knife from the dirt and stabs Terry in the neck, the older woman's eyes widen in fear as she realizes what just happened. Stevie stands, the other two watching in horror. "I told you to shut the fuck up." She pulls the knife out and shoves the woman into the other two, bolting for the cell door and slamming it shut, locking them inside. As she runs to escape, she bumps into Lana and Dale. Lana stops her, shushing her. Dale looks at the cell, curious as to what happened. Stevie looks scared and angry. "The entire camp knows the plan. Peter's going to ambush the others!" As the others wait, Billie is watching the area to the cells. Mitch approaches behind him, taking his hand. Billie looks at the other boy, who smiles at him. "Waiting for Stevie?" Mitch asks. Billie nods. "I don't want to go without her. I want to make sure she gets out." Mitch looks to the cell with him. "Well, Lana and Dale will help her out. Come on, you'll see her out there." Billie is about to follow but he sees them run from the cell. "Wait, there she is." He says with a smile. He then steps forward, getting a closer look. "Something's wrong." Rebecca hears him and walks to him. "What is it, Billie?" A few others bring their attention to him. Billie points to Lana, Dale and Stevie, who are running to them. They're almost to them. "They look freaked out." Stevie lets out a sigh of relief when she sees the others and immediately throws her arms around Billie, who is confused but embraces his best friend. "What happened? Why were you running?" Caroline asks. Lana is panting for air and nods to Stevie. "Terry... Terry attacked her in the cell... Told her... Told her... Everyone knew the plan..." Mike looks at them. "Everyone know the plan... Our plan?" Mike asks. Stevie nods. Mike looks around before seeing a gunman in a bush to their left. His eyes widen. "Everyone get do-!" Warning shots are fired into the air, multiple members of the group drop to the ground, some even managing to escape the area, such as Zelma, Ashleigh, Lola, Caroline and Billie. Peter and several others surround the ones they captured. "Well... I was hoping to get all of you, but it seems that a majority of your group ran off." Peter says. Spencer shakes his head, whispering to the others, "How did they find out?" Rebecca groans. "Someone must have said something." "Great. So we have a rat in our group." Mike says, looking in the direction Zelma ran off in. Mitch is doing the same with Billie and Ashleigh. "I know. I know I'm not the best leader. But I took someone else's word over yours once and you all just decide to leave?" Peter shouts. "It also has something to do with the fact that you are fucking nuts, buddy." Charlie yells. Everyone goes silent, many of Peter's group looking at him. Peter steps forward and tells him, "Stand up." Charlie sneers at him and stands as he's told. He has his arms out, smirking at the man. "Go on. Do whatever you think is best." Peter and Charlie stare at one another, both smirking. Charlie thinks he isn't going to do anything. "That's what I thought." He holds up the middle finger to him. "Fucker." A gunshot goes off and surprises everyone. Charlie looks down at his chest, seeing blood begin to seep through his shirt. Mitch looks and sees it's his dad with the gun. Caroline, from the bushes, sees that happen and lets out a small sob before pulling out her pistol. "You bastards!" She screams before shooting at Peter's men, allowing her group to escape. Peter's group scatters, ducking under bullets. Caroline ducks away into the darkness before anyone can catch her. Billie is hiding in the pavilion while waiting for a chance to run to the exit. He hides under a table and watches as three of his group members run past, but are gunned down by an unknown man. The man steps to them and shoots them all in the head. Billie shifts to see who it is and covers his mouth, seeing it's James. He watches as he begins to leave. Thinking the coast is clear, he begins crawling out from the table. He pulls himself up, not seeing James had circled the pavilion and was now behind him. James points his gun at Billie and fires a shot, but only manages to graze his arm. Billie jumps and grips his arm, backing away from the man. Mitch runs up, grabbing him and pulling him away. James curses, watching his son run with the others. "Are you okay?" Mitch asks. Billie nods, pulling away from him as they approach the gate. "I'm fine. Mitch, go find your sister!" He demands before running out with a few others. Mitch turns and runs back to find Ashleigh. Peter is stalking a dark area, pistol drawn. "Spencer." He calls, looking for him in particular. Spencer is hidden behind a tent, covered in darkness. "They won't be here forever, Spencer." He says, making Spencer look his way. "Your group. They'll disappear like everything else in your life. Your best friend. Your parents. Gone. Ashleigh will be, too. So will Rebecca. And Cathy. And Mitch. Billie. Mike. None of them will be here for you. You'll be all alone, Spencer. Alone among the dead." "And you can't save them." Peter says, unaware of how angry Spencer is getting. "I'll make sure you can't." Spencer sneaks around the tent behind Peter and stands. He jumps on the man's back, stabbing him in the shoulder. The man screams in pain, turning to get the boy off him. Spencer plunges the knife into his chest next, letting out an angered scream as Peter trips. Spencer jumps off the man and pulls his knife out. He kneels before the man and stabs him in the eye, Peter's agonizing scream is heard from the entrance, making everything stop. Ashleigh runs to find Spencer and sees what's happening. She pulls him back, Peter gripping the knife in his eye. "Take it out, please, take it out!" Ashleigh grabs Spencer by the hand and leads him away. Almost everyone who survived got out of the camp. Mike sees Zelma running to the gate. "Zelma, come on! Hurry!" He shouts. She runs faster and is almost out when a gunshot is heard and she collapses. Mike screams in vain, Rebecca and Cathy both pulling him back. Mike sees the boy, Chris, who had shot her aiming for him next. Cathy pushes him. "We have to go, Mike!" She unwillingly pushes him out of the way, the bullet hitting her in the side. She cries out, Mike helping her up. Rebecca leads the two away. As the sun rises, the group is meeting up at the edge of the woods. "We'll need to rest up here so we can patch everyone up." Rebecca says. "But, we made it, everyone." Caroline sighs. "No... Not everyone." She says, looking at Mike. Rebecca frowns, realizing she's right. Mike stands and tells Lana and Dale to follow him. The three go into the woods towards the house, but find it empty. "Where are they?" Lana asks. Dale stares at the empty home with anger. "They're supposed to be here." Mike shushes them. "They aren't. Alright, let's just go." He says, frustrated. When they return to the others, Cathy is patched up. "Okay, so where should we go when we're ready to leave?" Mike asks. "Well, Billie suggested The Garden. I don't think it's too bad an idea. We have people there anyways." Rebecca says before looking at Spencer. He shrugs. "Sure. Let's go." He says flatly, unconcerned. She frowns at his response. Co-Stars *Amanda Arcuri as Synthia *David Boreanez as Dale *Ruben Carbajal as Javier *Jeffrey Demunn as Peter *Michael William Freeman as Donny *Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley *Lindsley Register as Terry *Whitmer Thomas as Eugene Deaths *Terry *Charlie *Peter *Jimmy (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) *Zelma Danvers *Many unnamed Reserve survivors. *Many unnamed survivors from Peter's camp. Your Rating How would you rate "Alone Among The Dead" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Chris. *First appearance of Synthia. *Last appearance of Terry. *Last appearance of Charlie. *Last appearance of Peter. *Last appearance of Zelma Danvers. *Kristen Bauer van Straten (Samantha) has been removed from the credits following her character's death. *Nathan and Lilly are discovered to be missing from the house they were last seen in in the episode "Live Forever". Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)